Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric energy information provision system and a method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In every building, an electricity meter is installed to indicate electric energy being currently used by digits.
Recently, a system of displaying electric energy information over time has been proposed.
However, such a system merely provides a user with electric energy used per hour and does not provide further information more than the electric energy, so that efficiency of an information provision is degraded.